


Blinking Game

by youmakemedizzy



Series: Bad Boy [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bad Boy Jonghyun, First Date, M/M, Nerd Onew, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemedizzy/pseuds/youmakemedizzy
Summary: Jinki was nervous. He was waiting anxiously for Jonghyun to pick him up for their first date, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was going to make a fool of himself somehow.A collection of small stories starting from the beginning of their relationship and on





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other story in this series, I suggest you go read it now, this story will make more sense with it
> 
> This story does stand alone, though, if you for some reason don't want to lol

Jinki was nervous. He was waiting anxiously for Jonghyun to pick him up for their first date, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was going to make a fool of himself somehow. He knew he was clumsy, and tended to blurt out things that made little sense, and that he was kind of weird all around.

Jonghyun seemed to like that about him, though. He was the first person Jinki had met who didn’t just tolerate it, or make fun of him for his quirks, but actually liked them. It made Jinki feel warm just thinking about it.

His phone buzzed, and he glanced down at it, reading the text from Jonghyun. He was here. He shot up from the floor right in front of his front door, pressing his face to the window. Surely enough, there was Jonghyun in all his glory, leaning against his beat-up Chevy truck. His bleached hair was shaggy and in disarray, his lip ring gleaming in the sunlight, his ripped skinnies and leather jacket clinging to his muscles in all the right places.

Jonghyun’s eyes locked with Jinki’s, an amused smile forming on his face as he saw Jinki’s face smooshed up to the window watching him. Jinki scrambled back, flushing in embarrassment at being caught. He’d already made a fool of himself and the date hadn’t even started yet.

But…Jonghyun had been amused. He _liked_ it.

The doorbell rang, making Jinki jump, and he quickly unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a still amused Jonghyun.

“You coming, or are you just gonna watch me from here the whole time?” he teased, Jinki flushing again.

“I just wanted to see if you were there,” he explained, not meeting his eyes, and Jonghyun laughed softly, leaning forward to gently take his hand, Jinki looking up as he did so.

“Come on, I’ve been looking forward to this for a while,” he said eagerly, eyes shining, and Jinki let him pull him out of his house and to his truck.

The car was beat-up but well taken care of, the inside clean even if it was worn out. Jonghyun saw him looking and beamed, running a hand along the leather seat.

“She’s old, but I take care of her.” He looked so proud that Jinki couldn’t help but giggle.

“Do I have some competition?” he asked, and Jonghyun blinked before laughing himself.

“I love her, but no way does she compare to you,” he answered, grinning, and Jinki blushed. Jonghyun put the truck in drive, pulling away from the curb. Jinki relaxed back into his seat, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose from where they’d slid down a bit.

The ride passed in silence, Jinki awkwardly not knowing what to say and Jonghyun seemingly comfortable in the silence. Jinki glanced over and him every few seconds, feeling a little like he was failing as a date with his silence. But he just didn’t know what to say.

“Where are we going?” he finally asked, despairing a little bit inside. Couldn’t he think of something better to say?

“It’s a place I go to a lot,” Jonghyun said, and was that a little bit of nervousness in his voice? “It’s very special to me.”

Jinki felt touched. “And you’re showing it to me? On our first date?”

Jonghyun nodded, the two lapsing back into silence, Jinki now feeling a little giddy. Jonghyun liked him enough to show him something so special to him already!

Jonghyun parked the truck on the side of the road, what looked to just be forest spread out in front of them. Jinki looked back and forth between the foreboding looking forest and the inviting road disappearing into a blue-skied horizon, Jonghyun chuckling at his clear hesitation.

“It’s fine, Jinks, you’ll see,” he reassured, taking hold of his hand again, and Jinki couldn’t help but relish the feeling of his hand in his.

He let Jonghyun pull him forward into the woods, the shadowed trees no longer seeming quite so scary with his hand in Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun clearly knew where he was going, walking with purpose in one direction even though there was no trail.

“We won’t get lost, will we?” Jinki questioned nervously. Jonghyun squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“Don’t worry, I know the way really well. I’ve been going here since I was a kid. There’s no way I’ll get lost.” Jinki nodded, relaxing and just enjoying the nice day, even if he wasn’t really a nature person.

The two emerged into a clearing after around fifteen minutes of walking, Jinki’s eye widening at the sight. Soft-looking green grass coated the ground, flowers dotting here and there, with a blanket thrown in the middle. A container sat in the middle of the blanket.

Jonghyun pulled him over to the blanket, sitting and patting the empty spot on the blanket next to him. Jinki sat, flopping down a little too heavily and making a face at the hard ground contacting his butt. The grass and blanket were cushiony, though, and once the initial impact faded the seat was quite comfortable.

“Are you hungry?” Jonghyun asked, and Jinki nodded shyly. He had thought he would eat lunch with Jonghyun, so he’d refrained from eating before he came even though he’d already been hungry.

Jonghyun pulled the container over to him, unsealing it, pulling out two thermoses and a few other sealed containers within. He handed one thermos to Jinki, who unscrewed the cap and peered inside.

“It’s cold tea,” Jonghyun told him as he saw him looking, and Jinki was a little relieved. It was the middle of spring; hot soup wasn’t suitable at all. He took a refreshing sip, enjoying the slightly sweet liquid, as Jonghyun took out sandwiches and some fresh fruit. Jinki grabbed a grape, popping it in his mouth, and had absolutely nothing to say once again.

He wracked his head, trying to think of something, anything, when Jonghyun spoke.

“So. Do you like it?” He looked a little like a puppy, his eyes wide and hopeful as he looked over at Jinki.

Jinki nodded, looking around the clearing. He could see why Jonghyun came here a lot, it was very pretty. The peaceful silence was nice, too.

“I like it. It was sweet of you to make it a picnic,” Jinki added, smiling at Jonghyun, who looked pleased.

“Just taking you to a clearing isn’t much of a first date, huh?” he joked, and Jinki shook his head.

“Even without the food I would like it because you’re here.” He flushed at the words coming out of his mouth as soon as he said them, thinking with despair that he really was going to make a fool of himself this date. It was only the first date!

“I’m glad.” Jonghyun himself was blushing, his eyes happy, and Jinki thought that the bad boy was incredibly cute.

Jonghyun’s blush deepened. He looked a little embarrassed yet pleased, and Jinki realized he’d said that aloud.

“Sorry…I say things aloud a lot that I don’t mean to say,” he apologized.

“It’s alright,” Jonghyun said, smiling. “I don’t mind being called cute. I’m just not used to it. I don’t…” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his lap. “You know the whole school thinks I’m some stereotypical punk, getting into fights and smoking and shit.”

“Even your friends?” Jinki asked, surprised. He didn’t really know who Jonghyun’s friends were, but how could they not find the man adorable? Jinki hadn’t known him long, but Jonghyun was incredibly gentle. It was strange how his image couldn’t be further from that. Did anyone really know him?

Jonghyun shrugged. “I don’t really have any friends at school. I’m graduating after this year, and I’ve already been accepted into the same college as my best friend, Minho. We’ll be dorming together. Haven’t seen him in a while, though.” He looked regretful of the fact.  

“Do you actually get into fights and smoke?” The gentle man Jinki had seen so far seemed far from it, but there had to be a basis to all the rumors, right?

Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t drink, either. Alcohol makes my head feel all fuzzy, I don’t like it.”

Jinki laughed, shaking his head. “The school couldn’t be more wrong about you if they tried.”

“I don’t really care, everyone there are assholes anyway, if they stood by while someone as sweet and cute as you were getting bullied.”

“Jonghyun,” Jinki half-whined, feeling himself flushing yet again. Why did this man so easily make him embarrassed?

“It’s true,” Jonghyun confirmed, grinning, and he reached over to gently pull Jinki into his side, from where he’d been sitting about a foot away from him.

Jinki melted into his side, sighing as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Jonghyun was rather skinny, excluding his muscle, and his shoulder was bony, but there was something so comforting about the feeling of him pressed against his side that Jinki wasn’t discomforted at all.

“You said this place was special to you…,” he trailed off, not really knowing how to finish the question.

“When I was a kid, before my mom passed away, I used to come here with her,” Jonghyun said softly. “She loved this place. I think she really loved it, though, because it was a peaceful place away from dad.”

“Your dad sounds like a real asswipe,” Jinki said plainly, remembering what Jonghyun had told him of his dad before when he’d rescued him from the bullies. Jonghyun was surprised into laughter by the statement.

“Yea, he’s a piece of work,” he muttered. He tilted his head down, looking down at Jinki with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. “I don’t know what it is about you, Lee Jinki, but I feel as if I could tell you my whole life story and it’s only the first date. There’s something so oddly…comforting, about you.”

Jinki hid a happy smile in Jonghyun’s shoulder at the words. “I’m glad. I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know everything about me, too.”

“I think this date has been a little uneven,” Jonghyun pointed out, not really looking bothered by it in the least.

“I’ve been asking a lot of questions, huh?” Jinki mused, finally pulling away from Jonghyun, although their sides stayed pressed together. “Next date you can ask the questions. I’m a little boring compared to you, though.”

“Next date,” Jonghyun confirmed, looking pleased, and Jinki realized he’d assumed there would be another date already. Ah, well, Jonghyun clearly looked happy about it.

“It’s getting a little late. We should go,” Jonghyun sounded regretful as he packed the leftover food away, the two standing up and folding the blanket.

“I had a good time,” Jinki told him as they walked, unable to hold hands on the way back to truck due to Jonghyun holding the container and blanket.

“I did, too.” The two arrived at the truck, Jonghyun depositing the container and blanket in the bed of the truck, the two climbing inside. Jonghyun started the engine, pulling away from the side of the road and starting on his way back to Jinki’s place.

“You know, you never did answer me.” Jonghyun glanced over, an eyebrow raised.

“What did I not answer?”

“I asked how you knew where my house was.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Well?”

Jonghyun flushed, looking embarrassed, eyes fixated firmly on the road, and then he murmured several words that Jinki could barely make out.

“You’ll have to be a little louder,” he told him, Jonghyun sighing before repeating his words.

“I followed you home one day, okay?”

“You _followed me home?”_ Jinki laughed, loudly, and Jonghyun pouted at the road.

“Shut up! I’ve liked you for a long time, okay, and I was worried about you even though I didn’t know about the bullying yet.”

“My hero,” Jinki snorted out, still laughing.


	2. First Kiss

Jinki sat in the school courtyard, empty of anyone except him, eating his lunch. He usually ate lunch with Taemin, another boy at his school who also used to have bullying problems. The two had gravitated together as a defense mechanism, which had worked for the most part. It was when they were alone that the bullying happened.  Today, though, he was alone, since Taemin had a test he needed to make up during lunch today.

It didn’t matter that he was alone today, though. Since Jonghyun had chased Youngjae and his cronies off they’d let him be and hadn’t tried anything again.

He wished he could eat lunch with Jonghyun, but as a senior Jonghyun had a different lunch period than Jinki. Jonghyun had told him he wouldn’t mind skipping his math every day just to eat lunch with him, but Jinki had adamantly refused. He wanted Jonghyun to graduate.

Jonghyun had told him he wouldn’t really mind being held back for the first time if it meant being in the same grade as Jinki. Jinki had told him he was an idiot.

He usually wouldn’t be eating outside, but he really didn’t want to eat his lunch while being stared at today. Ever since he’d started dating Jonghyun the rumor mill had been going crazy, and the blatant staring and whispering bothered him, even if he tried not to show it.

Jinki had wanted to hide their relationship, at least from the other students, but Jonghyun hadn’t let him. He insisted on holding hands in the hallway, on coming up to hug him from behind. He’d even tried to coerce Jinki into cuddling with him on a blanket on the green once, but there was no way Jinki was doing that, Jonghyun’s puppy eyes be damned.

“Well, well. Looks like rabbit’s alone today.”

The familiar voice came from behind, and he twisted around to see Youngjae smirking at him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked warily, eyes flicking around. It looked like Youngjae had come alone.

“I decided to show the little rabbit that he can’t be rescued by the big bad wolf again,” Youngjae snarled, eyes flashing. “I was interrupted last time, but this time your boyfriend is in class. You won’t be getting away now.”

He advanced on Jinki, who immediately stood up and backed away. “Why are you here without the other guys?” he asked nervously, stalling and trying to think up some way out. Youngjae was blocking the only way he could run to get to the school doors.

“I don’t need them.” He didn’t relent, still walking forward, and Jinki decided that his only recourse was to run. He knew that Youngjae would most likely stop him, but it was the only way.

He broke into a run, trying to get past Youngjae, but the boy had been expecting that and reached an arm out, grabbing onto the back of Jinki’s shirt and pulling him back.

“You won’t be getting way that easily.” He shoved Jinki to the ground, Jinki barely catching himself with both of his arms and staggering to his feet.

He backed away again, mind scrambling for a way out of this. He knew Youngjae was right. There would be no Jonghyun rescuing him this way, but there was no way he was going to resign himself to this as he had before. He wasn’t deserving of this, or worthless.

Jonghyun had shown him that.

He stopped backing away, narrowing his eyes at Youngjae, who looked surprised at the sudden stop. He opened his mouth, probably to taunt Jinki again, but Jinki was having none of it. He stalked forward, slamming his fist into the side of Youngjae’s face.

There was a cracking sound, and pain shot up Jinki’s arm as Youngjae crumpled to the ground.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, punching really hurts,” Jinki gritted out, doubled over and cradling his aching hand.

“Dude, what the hell,” Youngjae groaned out from his place on the dirt. The side of his face was bright red from impact, and Jinki could already make out his eye starting to swell.

“What, you were gonna do the same thing to me. I can’t hit you back?” Jinki shook out his hand, wincing.

“No, it’s not that, how are you so fucking strong?” Youngjae asked, sitting up and trying to stand. Jinki held out his non-aching hand, Youngjae grabbing it and managing to get to his feet.

“I think it’s my campaign training,” Jinki told him. He looked confused, and clearly had no idea what that was, so Jinki continued, “my warrior in Skyrim is really strong and he uses a two-handed sword. I needed to make sure I was that strong too in preparation for the dragon, so I started lifting my dad’s weights.”

Youngjae clearly had no response to that. The two stared at each other, Jinki wondering why Youngjae suddenly seemed so peaceful. Had he punched the fight out of him?

“This is really awkward, so I’m gonna go now,” Youngjae finally broke the silence. He started walking away, Jinki watching him leave confusedly.

“Well that was weird,” he muttered to himself, checking the time. He gasped aloud as he saw he was five minutes late for his next class, shooting off toward the school doors and hoping desperately he wouldn’t be given detention for this.

Thankfully he had good grades and was rarely late, so the teacher let him off with a warning. He felt relieved as he slid into his desk, the other students watching him curiously. He focused as well as he could on the lesson, but all he could really think about was what had happened with Youngjae. Did that encounter mean the boy had decided to stop messing with him for good?

After his last few classes he left, weaving through the hallway to get to the school exit. He caught sight of Jonghyun leaning against his truck and broke into a wide smile, Jonghyun returning the smile from across the school parking lot.

He ran up to Jonghyun, backpack bouncing on his back, slamming into him as he wrapped his arms around him. Jonghyun let out an _oof_ sound at impact, then laughed fondly as Jinki stepped back.

“I missed you,” Jinki explained shyly, blushing. He hadn’t meant to instantly break into a run and hug Jonghyun when he saw him, it’d just…happened.

“You don’t need any excuses to hug me, you can do it whenever you want. You ready to go?”

Jinki nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, Jonghyun walking around to the driver’s side.

Jinki sat pensively, thinking again about Youngjae. Jonghyun noticed his silence, glancing at him as he drove toward Jinki’s house.

“What’s up?” he asked. Jinki shook his head, sighing. Should he tell Jonghyun? There was no doubt the other boy would get overly protective if he told him.

No, he didn’t want to keep Jonghyun in the dark. Communication in relationships was important he reminded himself, nodding decisively.

“Youngjae visited me during lunch,” he told Jonghyun, noticing how Jonghyun’s hands immediately tightened on the wheel.

“Yea? And what’d he do?”

“Nothing, really. I ended up punching him before he could do anything.”

Jonghyun laughed, surprised. “You punched him? And how’d that work out?”

“My hand really hurt.” It still did, actually. Jinki frowned down at it, noticing that it was a little swollen.

Jonghyun laughed again. “Yea, punching tends to do that if you don’t know what you’re doing. So what happened to him?”

“We just kinda stared at each other and then he left. I don’t think he’ll bother me again.” Jinki was still really confused about what had gone through Youngjae’s head.

“Good. He’d better not.” Jinki smiled at him, amused at his answer. Jonghyun liked to talk tough, but he would be just as helpless as Jinki in a fight, maybe even more so. If it came to that, though, Jinki would protect him.

“What?” Jonghyun asked, self-conscious from Jinki’s expression.

“Nothing.”

The rest of the ride passed in silence until they got to Jinki’s house. Jinki hopped out of the truck, turning around to see that Jonghyun hadn’t taken the keys out of the ignition yet, the truck still rumbling.

“Are you not coming inside?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to come over today,” he admitted. Jinki glared at him, affronted.

“Of course I want you to come over. Come on, we can go play some video games. I just got the new Mario Kart,” he said proudly.

Jonghyun got out of the truck, still seeming reluctant. Jinki rolled his eyes, grabbing Jonghyun’s arm and pulling him to the front door.

“Sheesh, you’re acting like you’ve never been here before. You’ve already met my parents, we’ve hung out here plenty of times. Besides, my parents aren’t home right now. They won’t be home until late tonight, my dad had a business dinner.” He opened the door, shoving Jonghyun inside and closing the door after them.

Instead of relaxing him the words seemed to just make Jonghyun more tense.

“We’re just playing video games, right?” He seemed nervous. Jinki rolled his eyes.

“Yea, what else would we do? Unless you want to watch a movie or something. I have Lord of the Rings on Blu-ray.”

“Video games are fine,” Jonghyun squeaked out, and Jinki shot him a look.

“You’re acting weird today. Come on, let’s go.”

The two walked into Jinki’s bedroom. It was very neat as far as teenage boys’ bedrooms went, the walls painted a comforting blue. Jinki plopped down on the floor in front of the TV, turning on the TV and Wii. Jonghyun sat down next to him, accepting the Wiimote awkwardly.

Jinki laughed at the sight, shaking his head. “You really don’t play video games, do you?”

“Not on the Wii. I have a Playstation, not this thing. Isn’t it for kids?” Jonghyun complained.

“Hey, don’t knock Nintendo! Their games are for all ages,” Jinki protested, Jonghyun smirking at him.

“Right. You keep telling yourself that as you drive a little kart through Rainbow Road,” he teased, Jinki huffing at his response.

The two played Mario Kart intensely, Jinki determined not to lose to Jonghyun, considering this was his first time playing. Jonghyun quickly caught on to the game mechanics, though, and Jinki had to fight to keep his leads, gritting his teeth as he was hit by a blue shell, Jonghyun cackling as he zoomed by him.

Jonghyun ended up winning that one, and Jinki threw his controller down on the floor, pouting.

“Aw don’t pout, it’s just a kid’s game, right?” Jonghyun taunted, Jinki throwing him a dirty look.

Jonghyun glanced at the time on his phone, eyes widening as he saw how late it was. “I should really get home, it's getting late,” he stood up, gathering his things, Jinki following him to the front door.

“We should do this again soon,” Jonghyun grinned at him, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before practically sprinting out the door.

Jinki watched him go, eyes wide and fingers pressed to his lips. What kind of first kiss was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Comments/suggestions for scenes welcome :)


End file.
